This disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for displaying evacuation information on non-traditional display devices. In this regard, the disclosure relates to a system and method useful for aiding emergency evacuation through the use of automated teller machines (ATMs) and fuel pump displays. In one form, common emergency information such as evacuation routes, travel times and such can be displayed on these non-traditional devices.
While this disclosure is particularly directed to the art of emergency map display, and will be thus described with specific reference thereto, it will be appreciated that the disclosure may have other usefulness in other fields and applications. For example, this disclosure may be used to map non-emergency situations or to aid potential users in finding any specified destination.
By way of background, hurricanes in recent years have educated the public as to the importance of instructions and maps for routes out of possible effected areas. People evacuating may not be familiar with the local area and often times in an emergency situation, familiar routes become impassible due to high traffic volume. Furthermore, with other emergency situations, such as other weather related emergencies and/or terrorist attacks, etc., widespread panic may make it difficult to coordinate a proper evacuation.
When a disaster strikes, and an individual chooses to evacuate, he or she will often attempt to procure gas at a local service station, and/or attempt to get cash via a local ATM. Many ATMs and service station pumps are beginning to add large screen color liquid crystal display (LCD) technology. Even point of service (POS) terminals without this type of technology have the ability to display text messages. However, even with this technology in place, there remains a need in the industry to link government issued warnings, with these displays. One of the shortcomings of the currently implemented system is that although government entities do have direct access to media, such as radio and television networks, they do not have the same direct access to the private service infrastructure, such as, ATMs and service station pumps.
It is desirable to have a system and a method that will aid in the delivery of emergency directions from government entities to potential evacuees. Furthermore, it is also desirable to provide potential evacuees with an option to print hard copies of the governmental warning along with other vital information such as preferred evacuation routes. Furthermore, it is also desirable for this information to be quickly and easily accessible, especially when the emergency is taking place.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved system and method that resolves the above-referenced difficulties and others.